Meet You
by Mike Lith
Summary: Mengisahkan grup musik yang ingin mendapat pengakuan dari seseorang, tetapi karena merasa tak mampu mendapatkannya mereka bimbang. Keajaiban datang, seorang dari negeri yang tak pernah mereka datangi membantu mereka. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? /PROLOGUE!/


.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Typos, OOC, and many more_

 _..._

 **New York, USA.**

Tampak siluet seorang gadis berambut hitam panjangnya duduk di depan jajaran komputer, di kepalanya terdapat _headphone_ yang melekat, jari-jari lentiknya menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard._ Kemudian ia beralih ke arah sebuah alat pengatur volume lalu menentukan volumenya, ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya kepada seseorang di balik kaca tepat di depannya.

Ia pun melepas _headphone_ tersebut lalu mengalungkannya di leher jenjang miliknya. Ia memberi instruksi kepada orang di balik kaca itu.

"Baiklah, instrumentalnya akan ku putar."

Gadis itu pun menekan tombol _power._ Instrumental sebuah lagu pun terdengar, seseorang di seberang sana pun mulai konsentrasi pada kertas di depannya,tangannya memegang _headphone_ yang melekat di kepalanya, matanya terpejam, lalu ia menarik napas dan membaca kertas di depannya yang ia nyanyikan.

Gadis itu pun mulai sibuk dengan mengatur volume dan juga simak mendengar orang di dalam ruangan di depannya yang dibatasi oleh kaca. Terdengar suara itu mulai sumbang, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mematikan instrumental yang di aransemennya.

"Suaramu terlalu sumbang di akhir bait lirik, Gaara,"ucap gadis itu pada lelaki yang sudah keluar dari ruang rekaman itu, Gaara menghela napasnya."Itu karena kau membuat lagu yang bernada tinggi, Hinata."

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang pencipta lagu yang sudah menata karir di masa mudanya, dan juga mengaransemen lagu penyanyi terkenal. Selain itu, ia mempunyai bakat di bidang tarik suara. Tak heran, lagunya selalu diputar di radio. Sayangnya, ia tak mau mempublikasikan identitas aslinya, bahkan orang-orang di luar sana tak tahu wajahnya selain publik figur yang mengenalnya, jadi orang-orang hanya mengenalnya dengan nama samaran, Natalie.

Hinata juga melatih penyanyi pemula lalu menjadikannya sebagai bintang, Gaara adalah salah satunya. Hinata memilih para pemula melalui observasi, jika ia menemukan seseorang yang pantas ia latih, maka ia akan memboyongnya menuju ke studionya. Sebenarnya Gaara adalah sepupu jauh Hinata, tetapi keluarganya tak ada yang tahu bakat menyanyi Gaara, jadi Gaara diam-diam menyanyi di kamarnya.

Hinata yang berkunjung di kediaman Sabaku tak sengaja mendengar Gaara menyanyi. Kemudian Hinata menyuruh, lebih tepatnya memaksa Gaara untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya. Dan saat lagu itu dipublikasikan, Gaara menjadi terkenal. Selanjutnya Gaara melanjutkan karirnya menjadi penyanyi, seperti halnya artis, ia juga melakukan tur.

"Sekali-kali kau harus menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi Gaara, jangan lagu yang menye-menye saja." ucap Hinata tanpa dosa. Gaara memijat pelipisnya, ia pun memicingkan matanya menatap Hinata. "Bukankah kau yang menciptakan lagu menye-menye itu?"

Hinata menggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Salahkanlah pertengkaranmu itu dengan kekasihmu itu, Gaara. Aku hanya melihatnya kemudian menuliskannya, dari apa yang kau nyanyikan selama ini itu adalah kisahmu, benar kan?" Gaara memutar bola matanya.

Memang benar, entah kebetulan atau tidak, Hinata selalu melihat Gaara bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Baik itu di rumah, taman, maupun di depan toilet. Bahkan Hinata menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ledekan.

"Seperti lagumu yang berjudul _Pathetic,_ liriknya menyayat hati." Ledek Hinata.

"Berhentilah meledeku, sepupu jauh." Gaara menatap nyinyir Hinata yang sibuk dengan komputer di depannya. Hinata menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Gaara. Gaara menaikan alisnya, ia menatap kertas itu.

"Ini apa?" ucap Gaara. Hinata melirik Gaara sebentar, kemudian beralih ke komputer di depannya. "Aku akan ke Jepang." ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jepang?" Gaara kembali menatap kertas itu, kemudian bola matanya membulat. "Oi, kau mau membawa seseorang dari Jepang untuk percobaanmu?" Ucap Gaara tak percaya.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu terobsesi untuk membuat seseorang menjadi terkenal, dan selanjutnya kau membawa orang dari negara yang berbeda untuk menjadi korbanmu, Ya Tuhan..."

"Tepat." Hinata membalikan kursinya dan menatap Gaara yang masih bingung, Hinata tersenyum miring.

"Kalau ini berhasil, aku akan memutuskan untuk tampil di depan layar."

...

 **Tokyo, Japan.**

Suasana kelas yang hening dan juga menegangkan, terutama aura guru yang mengawasi ujian di kelas ini. Ada yang menggigit penanya, menggaruk kepala, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan juga mengetukan alas tulis mereka ke meja.

 _KRINGGG._

"Baiklah, kumpulkan kertas dari belakang."

Semuanya bernapas lega karena ujian telah selesai, kemudian satu per satu orang di kelas keluar untuk pulang. Hanya ada beberapa anak di dalam kelas itu, sebagian adalah petugas piket.

"Naruto, mau ke ruang klub?" pemuda berambut _spike_ dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya menghampiri Naruto, pemuda yang sedang menopangkan dagunya, ia sedang menatap keluar jendela. Naruto memperhatikan bayangan Kiba dari jendela, ia pun menghela napas lalu bangkit. Kemudian ia menyampirkan tasnya dan melewati Kiba. Pemuda bertato segitiga itu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Kita panggil Sakura dan Ino dahulu." Ucap Kiba, ia merogoh kantung seragamnya dan mengeluarkan benda canggih tipis itu kemudian menempelkannya di telinganya.

Naruto mengacuhkan suara Kiba yang heboh di belakangnya, ia menatap jendela koridor yang menampilkan siswa-siswi berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. "Naruto, tadi nomor lima kau jawabannya apa?"

Naruto memutar matanya, mengingat jawaban yang ia isi di lembar kertas ulangan Matematika tadi. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Kalau tak salah D."

"Sepertinya aku salah." Ucap Kiba sedih, Naruto hanya mendengus. "Belum tentu jawabanku benar, bodoh. Kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke- _teme,_ dia itu membuatku iri setengah mati." Nyinyir Naruto.

"Tampaknya kau masih dendam pada Uchiha itu, Naruto." Kiba menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Tangan Kiba terulur memegang pundak Naruto. "Kadang si Uchiha sombong itu membuatku kesal, dia pernah menyombongkan diri memamerkan kemampuan bermain gitarnya, mentang-mentang dia terkenal di Jepang, jadi bukan hanya kau saja yang kesal, Naruto."

"Aku berambisi untuk mengalahkan kepopularitasan Sasuke, ayo kita buat dia untuk mengakui kita." Ucap Naruto semangat, Kiba pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu klub musik.

Kiba pun memutar kenop pintu lalu berseru heboh. "HALO FANS!" dua gadis di dalam ruangan itu menatap jijik Kiba yang bergaya bak model, "Najis!"ujar keduanya membuat Kiba protes.

"Oi, sudahlah... jangan ribut!" Ucap Naruto melerai Sakura dan Ino yang bertengkar dengan Kiba. "Kenapa kau membela si bodoh ini!" Ucap Ino menggeram saat tangannya ditarik paksa. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Lebih baik kita latihan vokal dulu."

...

"Suara kita terlalu sember, bahkan kita tak tahu lagu apa yang harus kita nyanyikan." Kiba meletakan gitar akustiknya di pojok ruangan dan tidur di bangku panjang dengan menutupi wajahnya, Sakura dan Ino memasang tampang memelas, sementara Naruto duduk di dekat jendela sibuk memetik gitar akustiknya. "Kita tak ada pelatih, jadi mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berempat adalah grup musik yang terbentuk karena keisengan Kiba, mereka adalah anggota sisaan karena tak ada yang mau bergabung dengan mereka berempat. Grup musik mereka tak terkenal karena seseorang dari kalangan artis bersekolah di sekolah mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki tampan yang di daulat sebagai penebar karismanya. Dia terkenal karena ketampanannya, bahkan Sakura sangat menggilai pemuda itu sehingga bergabung dengan Naruto untuk memancing perhatian Sasuke. Sayangnya, sifatnya yang sombong dan angkuh menjadi nilai _minus_.

"Lagipula Sasuke hanya terkenal di Jepang saja, kita bisa mengalahkannya jika kita mendunia." Ucapan Naruto yang enteng membuat ketiga orang lainnya melongo.

' _Ni orang enteng banget bicaranya!'_ batin ketiganya.

"Naruto, kau terlalu berambisi untuk mengalahkan Uchiha itu. Aku... ah sebaiknya kau jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi." Ucapan Kiba membuat Naruto terdiam, ia tampak berpikir.

"Awal dari kesuksesanmu yaitu bayangkan cita-cita kita setinggi langit, aku yakin kita bisa." Ino dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu naif Naruto, Sasuke susah untuk di kalahkan. Dan kau berpikir kita akan mendunia? Jangan mimpi." Ujar Ino membuat Naruto terdiam.

Naruto menarik diri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum ia menutup ia bergumam sesuatu.

"Suatu hari aku pasti akan mengalahkannya..."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

A/N : Tertarik? Insya Allah saya mempublish chapter selanjutnya setelah Cliche Case tamat. ah, dan saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, jika di rules terdapat larangan tak boleh mencantumkan lirik lagu karena dianggap plagiarisme, tetapi jika itu adalah ciptaan sendiri apakah melanggar?

See ya for next chap, thx!


End file.
